Spacecrafts
Spacecrafts are space vessels capable of traveling between sectors using a mixture of thrusters and FTL drives. Large Vessels Battleships (1200m) Battleships are massive, slow ships possessing overwhelming firepower and capable of carrying entire battalions for years at a time. In most navies, they serve as the primary attack force in large scale battles, supported by squadrons of cruisers. Due to their size, battleships are impossible to land and are even constructed in orbit. Cruisers (600-700m) While less powerful than battleships, cruisers normally make up a large percentage of a fleet and provide valuable support and firepower, albeit much less than a battleship. They ften support crews of a few hundred depending on the mission. Destroyers (200-250m) Destroyers possess a wide range of firepower and crew configurations depending on its assignment, though most support crews of 60 max for up to six months at a time. Bringing the best balance of maneuverability and firepower, they are incredibly effective in battle and expendable. In a vast majority of battles and patrols, destroyer squadrons are typically led by one or two cruisers, depending on the squadron size. Carriers (700m) Carriers are largely defenseless warships the size of cruisers used to transport troops, artillery, and smaller escort vehicles. While often uninvolved in the main assault, cruisers are crucial to successful planetary sieges and deploying troops. Carriers rely on destroyers and cruisers for protection as they are built solely to transport thousands of people for months on end. Small Vessels Corvettes (85m) Corvettes are compact, fast, and agile ships used primarily as strike crafts in space or fighters in low orbit. Their incredibly thin armor make them nearly defenseless against any spacecrafts of significant size and only suitable for small battles or quick strikes against disabled crafts. Fighters (15-20m) Fighters are small strike crafts designed to support their larger allies and wreck havoc on shieldless targets. They are also capable of seamless space to planetary flight. Shuttles (15m) Shuttles are small ten to twelve man transports designed for landing on planetary surfaces. Civilian Vessels Civilian spacecrafts, while having significantly dropped in price over the last century, are still rather large investments and only financially available to the wealthy or business owners. Despite the Assembly applying strict regulations, many seem to have overcome these restrictions and designed vessels suited for any number of tasks, ranging from exploration to construction to more nefarious purposes. Spacecraft Technology FTL drives: Large drive cores enabling the use of wormhole stations and, paired with thrusters, FTL travel. Thrusters: Sole sources of a ships movement by venting plasma created by the ship's reactor, using a form of ion thrust, or a variety of other designs. Many warships possess evasive thrusters that create powerful, short bursts with hydrogen-based reactions designed invade incoming projectiles. Armors: Ship armor is nowhere near uniform in design, though they all serve to lessen the blow dealt once shields drop. Most civilians ships and even warships will succumb to a single well-placed barrage once shields drop. Kinetic Shields: Shields design to soak up the brunt of a vast array of projectiles, though they eventually drop and leave the ship utterly exposed after receiving enough of a beating. Category:Spacecrafts